People have been using bicycles as a means for transportation for hundreds of years. Bicycling is easy to learn for people of all ages, and because it doesn't require fuel, or emit exhaust, it is a clean, accessible activity that anyone can do. But for many, bicycling is not just a means for transportation, people ride for fun, to work out, to compete, or for no reason at all. Because bicycling has become such a ubiquitous activity, the industry has responded by developing a wide array of customizable bicycle technology. For example, the industry has seen advancement in bicycle handlebar design, automatically adjustable bicycle seats, and the integration of smart computing into a bicycle frame. In addition, finding storage space for bicycles can be an uphill battle; people living in urban environments like the convenience of a bicycle but don't want to give up valuable space in their home when the bicycle is brought inside. To illustrate, conventional bicycle handlebars are bulky and create storage issues because of their extended profile.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant herein expressly incorporates by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,759 provides one attempt to allow a user to change out their bicycle handlebars, by using a rigid clamping device to couple a bicycle handlebar shell to a stem portion. Specifically, the assembly has an inner rigid shell with outwardly extending protrusions at each end. A pair of rigid clamps pass over the outwardly extending protrusions and tighten against the handlebars to hold the grip assembly in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,582 discloses a removable handlebar affixed to a bicycle frame via a bracket member. The bracket member comprises a curved plate disposed around the handlebar such that the ends of the plate cooperate with a separate plate affixed to a bicycle. The handlebar is further secure to the plate by means of a bolt which must be fastened and unfastened to lock and unlock the handlebar.
DE Patent No. 202013101848U1 discloses a design for a quick-release handlebar grip of a bicycle by means of a c-shaped clamp. The c-clamp fastens interlocking clamping lips together via screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,742 discloses a handlebar grip assembly. The handlebar grip assembly has a series of inner interlocking inner tubes that are configured to engage with an outer hand contacting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,533 discloses a cycle grip adherence device. Specifically, a bicycle grip is attached to a handgrip shell via a band clamp.
Applicants believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFT 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that nay of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.